


Duty for Cows

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Breast Expansion, Cow Transformation, Hypnosis, TF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A pair of knights are sent out to help a lone village, only to find that the mayor has a different use in mind for the pair.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 59





	Duty for Cows

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 35.

The world of Rhapsodia. A world where pleasure dominates everything. You either give it or receive it, whether you want to or not. Those are the laws of the world, as dictated by the goddess that created it. No matter who you are, where you’re from, or what you may want in life… Pleasure will come to you, one way or another.

Because of this pleasure-filled plague and the issues that arise from the beings afflicted by it, an order of holy knights, the Rhapsodian Knights, have banded together. Hailing from every corner of the world, they share one common goal. To protect those that need protecting. Whether it’s from monsters, the plague itself, or even themselves. No matter what need they might have, they exist to fulfill it. Even if they themselves may fall victim to the plague, their devotion to the goddess will ensure that they stay on the right path.

Even if that path is a degrading one, as two young knights would soon find out. Two that had stood side by side since they were accepted into the ranks of the order, and two that worked so well together that they were always fielded with one another during exercises.

“We’re going to be late, Cecilia…” One of them was well-versed in magic, hailing from the northern tundra where nary a single soul could stand to swing a blade if they weren’t able to heat themselves up. Taught by the magic-wielding witches that hid themselves away in the mountains, far away from civilization itself, she was able to make the trek back towards the safety of the middle lands with their teachings. She was never built for a life in such a harsh climate, and her heart ached for the safety of others after what she had endured…

The other knight huffed as she was addressed by her friend. Though, given her choice of attire, she wasn’t exactly easily identifiable as a knight. “Hilda, how many times do I have to tell you that we don’t need to hurry?” She stretched atop of her horse, exposing her toned arms thanks to the fact that she neglected to wear any armor up top. Instead, she just wore a sash that kept her developing breasts pushed up against her chest, leaving her muscled on display for anybody that might want a peek.

“But we’ll be scolded if we return too late to the main order grounds…” The nervous mage Hilda muttered as she adjusted her robes. Despite the fact that the weather around her was nice and temperate, she still preferred to wear her thick robes, as they hold a certain amount of sentimental value to her. She could just imagine the smiles on her caretaker’s faces if they were to see her now, using her magic for the good of the people…

Cecilia let out a frustrated gasp as she adjusted her seating, leaning up against the horse she rode upon. “You think they can scold us? We helped a village, isn’t that enough to get us out of that kinda punishment? Come on, I don’t wanna spend a single more second on that thought!” The more masculine of the two girls cried out, tugging on her own crimson ponytails. Even though she worked so well with the mage, this didn’t mean that they got along well personally…

“You’re a princess by blood, Cecilia. A-Aren’t you going to act like it?” Her magically inclined companion asked as her horse approached, putting the two side by side. “They might not be able to scold us, but they can complain to your kingdom, and-”

The muscled Knight Princess glared at her companion as she grit her teeth. “Hilda. Mouth. Shut.” She gave her a command, and the girl listened as she clamped her mouth shut in response. “Good. Now keep that thing shut until we get there, I don’t wanna hear another negative word out of you.”

Eventually, the two knights reached their destination. A forgotten village in the middle of nowhere in the East, one that had reached out to the Rhapsodian Knights in an attempt to give some sort of energy back to their area. They weren’t really specific in their request, but the Order was not one to turn down a village in need.

“Ah, the Rhapsodian Knights. I was beginning to think that our village would be on the brink of disrepair forever.” A gentle looking woman greeted the two girls as she walked up to their horses, a few wrinkles visible on her face as she smiled from ear to ear. “Please. May I have your names? When we report back to the Knights, it would be best if we could mention the brave souls that contributed to our continued survival.”

Cecilia grinned and brimmed with pride as she leapt off her horse, letting her muscle flex as she made the perfect landing. “Heed me! Knight Princess Cecilia! Here to bring good fortune and make your puny village prosper thanks to the blessing of the holy order!” The twin-tailed brat of a knight cried out, making it clear how much she overestimated her worth.

Hilda carefully dismounted her horse as she grabbed ahold of the sides of her robe, curtsying gently as she bowed. “I am Hilda, a mage trainee that recently joined the Rhapsodian Knights. I am happy to lend my assistance, however much it can provide to your village.” Her introduction was much more subdued and lacking in faith towards herself, contrasting her companion rather perfectly.

“Oho! What a cute pair I’ve received. Very well. I am the Mayor of this humble little village. You may call me Mama, if you wish. Most of the remaining inhabitants do. We’re like a little family, each trying to provide enough food to keep ourselves nourished.” The older woman explained as she turned away, motioning for both girls to follow behind her. “Please, do follow along. I’ll show you what ails our village.”

Both of the knights trailed behind the mayor, each of them looking at each other with a different feeling hidden in their eyes.

“So, what’s with you today, Hilda? Why’re you trying to get in my way? What’s the Holy Father said to you? Am I in that much trouble, or are you just trying to look out for me preemptively?” Despite the way that the two had bickered on the way there, the redheaded strong-willed knight was willing to hear her companion out. Even if she was going to shoot the answer down, like she always did.

Hilda paused at the question, before fidgeting a bit back and forth as she lowered her hood to hide her icy blue hair. “Truth be told, I… It’s a bit selfish this time around, not because I wanted to protect you.” She explained as her stomach started rumbling, causing her hidden cheeks to flush red. “I just wanted a dessert, and our captain promised us that we’d get a big one if we did this one fast and efficiently…”

“So that’s it? You’ve just been bribed?” Cecilia asked, and the girl nodded in turn. “Should’ve just told me so, you idiot.” She huffed, patting her hooded friend on the back. “Just this once, I’ll follow your lead. But you better give me a cut! If it’s as great as the captain says it is, then I want some too!”

The hooded girl nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Cecilia. Really, thank you.” She chimed as the two approached the Mayor, each of them ready to do what needed to be done. In the name of a big ol’ dessert…

What they didn’t expect once they finally caught up, however, was the sight of a completely empty farm. No animals, no workers, no nothing. The crops were growing wildly, and it was clear that the place wasn’t in any great condition. Was this…

“...Oi. Mama?” Cecilia spoke up as she put a hand on the mayor’s shoulder, a little bit of worry in her tone. “This is a farm. What’s the big idea? Aren’t we supposed to help you deal with some sort of big trouble, not solve your gardening?”

Hilda nodded a little, but unlike her more aggressively minded friend, she decided to not touch the older woman. She was still a Knight, after all. Injuring anybody that didn’t show active aggression was against the laws of the order. Should she raise her hands in an attempt to harm a non-aggressor, she’d be shamed and exiled…

“Oh, it’s not the gardening that we need help with, young one. Far from it.” Mama replied as she turned around, reaching into her sleeve as a gentle noise resounded throughout both girls’ ears. A simple but effective one, which had the added benefit of causing their irises to flicker in and out of visibility…

A bell. That was what was being used on them. A tiny little bell, about the size of the woman’s thumb, swinging back and forth and making just enough noise to ring throughout their ears. That sound was as cursed as the duty they would fulfill, as soon as they both fell under its sway...

The mage was aware of the kind of spell they were falling under. One that was triggered by sound, designed to wash away any worries inside the brain and make them fall under the thrall of the caster. It was a difficult spell, thanks to the amount of precision usually needed to make sure that the brain still functioned after it was cast, plus making the caster immune to it in the first place. So as her thoughts slowly turned to mush, she hastily put up a magical mental barrier, sealing away the parts of her brain that were strong enough to resist its temptation…

Cecilia, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Thanks to her rebellious outlook on life and how much she had neglected her magic studies after she ran away from home, she didn’t have the mental fortitude to protect herself against the bell’s sounds. In fact, she was especially vulnerable thanks to that aforementioned stunt, as she had certain… issues hiding in the corners of her mind. If not for them, she wouldn’t be drooling right now, her head aching as something threatened to grow from it.

“You see, young knights… We’ve been lacking in cattle ever since our farmer decided to leave for better lands. We have a couple of ready hands here in the village that can help, that can tend to the cows that may need to be milked or fed. But we don’t have any actual cows that we can raise or take care of. So, we had a fun little idea, courtesy of my old knowledge of forbidden arts…” Mama explained, before chuckling. “Not that either of you know what I’m talking about now, do you?”

The formerly feisty knight definitely didn’t react, preferring to just stare at the bell that was swinging like a pendulum. It was so enrapturing that she couldn’t imagine herself doing anything but stare straight at it. Making her utterly ignorant of the changes that happened to the rest of her body.

Whether it was the subtle horns that poked out of her head, or the way her clothes magically changed from form fitting and tight in all the right spots, to a flimsy cow print bikini that threatened to rip apart at the sight of her tender tits, she definitely didn’t have any scrap of dignity or regality left in her…

All of that just got worse as she eagerly held her hands behind her back, her drooling mouth forming an ‘O’ as she let out a wonderful “Mooooo…”, showing how little of her human thinking was left up above. With every moo that left her mouth thereafter, her breasts started expanding outward, the milk within sloshing audibly as she became more and more of a cow…

Once those tits were pressed down so hard by her bikini that you could see her areola sticking out from the fabric, and her eyes had turned a nice and docile white-with-black-dots, it was clear that the Knight Princess was far gone. In her place was a nice and milky cow girl, ready to be used as her new owner saw fit…

“W-Why… Why would you do this?” Hilda gasped, her own eyes flickering between being full and being empty, the thoughts behind her mental shield doing their best to keep up the good fight…

Only for Mama to plant a sweet kiss on her cheek, as she brought out yet another bell, swinging each in front of her face to whittle down her resistance even further. All while giggling and brushing off her concerns. “You’re a Rhapsodian Knight, dear. This is in your duties, whether you realized it or not.” She explained very calmly, as the sound of those bells kept running through the poor mage’s mind.

It felt like jackhammers were smashing against her inner defenses, little by little breaking them until there was nothing left on the ground. Her robe fell to the ground as she shivered from head to toe, her mouth curling into a simplified smile as more and more of her thoughts broke, with her naturally heavy tits bouncing as they were freed from their stuffy prison…

Since she hadn’t bothered wearing any underwear, her transformation was much more obvious. Her already oversized tits, compared to her lithe frame, grew outward rather explosively. Milk splurted from each breast as they sagged further down, weighed down by all the milk the new cow had at her disposal. Milk that had previously been magic, which was ultimately the reason why the two had been chosen to go this far out to a remote village…

Hilda let out a delighted moo-an as long horns sprouted from her head, putting an end to her transformation as she fell onto her knees. Her breasts were heavy, her thoughts were empty, and her new role in life was sealed. Especially as Mama tied one of those bells around her neck, right after having tied one around Cecilia’s neck…

“Ah, what lovely cows you’ve both become. Once you’re all nice and broken in by the hands of the village, I’ll make sure to send a letter to the order. They’ll come back for you eventually, fix your minds up and restore the magic that’s been turned into milk… but for now, the two of you will enjoy a life without troubles. A life with nothing but pleasure as you’re both drained of everything you’ve ever been…” The mayor mused aloud, petting both of the mindless cows who moo-aned in response, before they were dragged along by their bell-leashes.

Gone were the bright Knights that were ready to serve. Now just a set of matching cows, happy to be milked...


End file.
